


Hnk

by Beepbop666



Series: My Sandbox [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beepbop666/pseuds/Beepbop666
Summary: Jtest
Series: My Sandbox [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899187
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering  turntechGodhead [TG]

Pesterlog Text:  
began pestering   
ceased pestering 

Beta Kids:  
ectoBiologist [EB]  
ghostlyTrickster [GT]  
turntechGodhead [TG]  
tentacleTherapist [TT]  
gardenGnostic [GG]

Alpha Kids:  
golgothasTerror [GT]   
timaeusTestified [TT]   
gutsyGumshoe [GG]   
tipsyGnostalgic [TG] 

Trolls:  
apocalypseArisen [AA]  
adiosToreador [AT]  
twinArmageddons [TA]  
carcinoGeneticist [CG]  
arsenicCatnip [AC]  
grimAuxillatrix [GA]  
gallowsCalibrator [GC]  
arachnidsGrip [AG]   
terminallyCapricious [TC]   
centaursTesticle [CT]  
caligulasAquarium [CA]   
cuttlefishCuller [CC] 

Cherubs:  
Calliope:  uranianUmbra [UU]   
Caliborn (grey):  undyingUmbrage [uu]   
Caliborn (green):  undyingUmbrage [uu] 

Other Characters:  
Davesprite:  turntechGodhead [TG]   
AR/Lil’ Hal:  timaeusTestified [TT]   
The Condesce:  )(er Imperious Condescension [)(IC] 

For pesterlog body text, there are two versions: BASIC and FNCY  
For BASIC instructions, see chapter 1  
For FNCY instructions, see chapter 2

BASIC formatting uses these codes to replace the

at the beginning of each new line of text the character types: Beta Kids: 

Alpha Kids: 

Trolls: 

Cherubs: Calliope: 

Caliborn (grey): 

Caliborn (green): 

Other characters: Davesprite: 

AR/ Lil’ Hal: 

The Condesce: 

Remember to always end your pesterlogs with a: 

FNCY pesterlogs look more like the ones in the comic, but have more code at the beginning and end of each line. Use these if you want a truly authentic log that won’t take up pages and pages. If you’re just doing a few lines or are new to pesterlog formatting, stick with the BASIC version.

Your pesterlog text goes between the  and  brackets. (e.g. GG: hi dave!!!)

As with BASIC logs, remember to always end your pesterlogs with a:

Beta Kids:  
  
  
  
  
Alpha Kids:  
  
  
  
  
Trolls:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cherubs:  
Calliope:   
Caliborn (grey):   
  
Caliborn (green):   
Other Characters:  
Davesprite:   
Ar/Lil’ Hal:   
The Condesce:   
Character Emotes

Some characters use Homsetuck specific emotes (such as Sollux's bi-coloured shades), which are actually tiny images stored on Andrew Hussie's HS servers. By cunningly mining the HTML from pages with the emotes in them, I have pulled out the code needed to insert the emotes.

To insert these, just copy paste them into your log:

AR/Lil Hal’s Shades:  


ARquiusprite Shades:  


Dave’s Shades Emote  


Sollux’s Shades Emote (Red and Blue)  


Sollux’s Shades Emote (Blind)  


Sollux’s Shades Emote (Blind)  



	2. Hucl

arsenicCatnip [AC] began pestering  turntechGodhead [TG]

TG: they've gone through the exact same things as me.  
TG: but they're not me  
TG: at all  
TG: they're themself and nobody else.  
TG: they make it look easy  
TG: ...and i hate it  
TG: cuz i know  
TG: i could never be like that  
AC: ...  
TG: heh  
TG: i thought i'd be relieved to finally not be 'the other dave'  
TG: guess i was wrong huh  
TG: ...  
TG: what are you doing dude  
TG: 


End file.
